marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-1610)/Expanded History
Post-Ultimatum Jean Grey left her life as a superhero and moved to Baltimore, where she took the alias Karen Grant. She dyed her hair black and got a job at the Cherry Square Shopping Center, working as a saleswoman in a clothing shop. However, she used her telepathy to alter the mindsets of her coworkers and everyone she came to know in Baltimore, including Dave, a mall security officer and boyfriend that she took, to make them think that she had lived there for much longer than the three months she actually had been. Despite all of this, Jean was still haunted by the memories of the corpses of the X-Men, claiming to herself that it was unfair that they had to die. At a party held by her coworkers to congratulate her being the saleswoman of the month, they put up a picture of her, which Dave had put up on Facebook. This angered Jean greatly, because she knew that she could possibly be found out through a picture on the internet. While yelling at Dave for this, she spots what appears to be Rogue behind him, and, possibly believing that she is seeing things again, she goes to sit somewhere and think on her own. Mystique, in disguise, approaches Jean and has a short-lived reunion with her as Rogue, until she is quickly found out. When threatening her, Mystique reveals to Jean that she and the others have taken the technology from Magneto's helmet and perfected it, so that Jean could not alter their minds in any way. When Jean threatens to telekinetically close her throat shut, Mystique points out that she isn't alone; Victor Creed is there, as well. Jean leaves with the two of them, Mystique claiming that she wanted to "talk" to her. On the way out of the mall, though, Dave spots them, and is immediately suspicious of the two of them. When he asks to see some identification from the two of them, reaching for his gun, Sabretooth attacks him fatally. Using her telekinesis, she throws Sabretooth into the front of a truck, while attempting to stop Dave from bleeding to death. In her rage, she also throws two cars on top of Sabretooth, sparking a fiery explosion. Jean then reveals her true identity to Dave via telepathy, and after he dies, she erases the memories of everyone there, so that not only do they think the incident was caused by a man who stabbed Dave with a knife, but also so that they never knew that she existed, ending her time as Karen Grant. She hurries home, where her neighbor informs her that a "friend of hers" came to see her, but she told him to check back in the morning. Jean is suspicious of who this young "friend" is, and begins to immediately pack her things. As she does, though, Jimmy Hudson breaks into her house, where he is pinned to the wall by a drawer full of kitchen knives. When Jean demands to know who he is, he reveals to her that he is Wolverine's son. Jean was later seen traveling with Jimmy to Chicago to recruit a mutant known as Derek Morgan, and to south California to locate Liz Allan. One night Jimmy was attacked by Sabretooth. Jean sought Bruce Banner for help and a fight ensued. Quicksilver then showed up with his newly formed Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy, but was defeated by Jean and her recruits. Nicholas Fury revealed that the team Jean made was part of the Xavier Protocols, in case things went bad, and that he was willing to help mutants on the run from the government. He later enlisted them in S.H.I.E.L.D.. Aiding S.H.I.E.L.D. Jean and her Ultimate X was recently seen en route to the SEAR to aid Hawkeye. }} Category:Expanded History